Ezra Fitz's Men
by Murder696969
Summary: Struggling to come out to the world, Ezra Fitz deals with lust and love for men. The only problem is that it gets complicated. Jealousy, lust, romance, and vulnerability. Ezra/Noel/Jason/Wren "love square".
1. Chapter 1

**Very inappropriate (homosexual) stories involving Ezra Fitz lol what okay.**

* * *

1: Ezra & Jason

"So Jason, I invited you here for a reason," Ezra Fitz said, sipping his beer.

"And what's that, Mr. Fitz?" Jason asked, sipping his own beer as well.

"Please, call me Ezra," he said, offering the sexy male a smile. "I'm curious about you."

"Curios about me?" Jason asked. "And why's that?"

"Well, we have something in common, Jason," Ezra began. "We've both been dumped by Aria."

"True that," Jason said. "She dumped me fast, we only went on like one date."

"I had a longer relationship with her, but it's over now," Ezra explained.

"Yes, so why did you call me here anyways, Ezra?" Jason asked.

"I've been curious," Ezra whispered seductively. "To how good a fuck you are."

Jason scoffed and said, "Aren't you straight?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Why did I feel nothing when Aria broke up with me?" Ezra retorted. "But kid, I know you're not. Saw you lip locking with a dude."

"My ex boyfriend Michael. We broke up," Jason said.

"Good. I didn't really call you here because of Aria," Ezra said.

"I figured when you asked about sex," Jason said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, just listen to me and hear me out," Ezra pleaded. "I've been thinking hard if I'm gay or not. And I wanna try it out. I've slept with women before, it was nothing special."

"So you wanna fuck me?" Jason asked, sighing. "Why me out of all?"

"I also wanted to test it out," Ezra responded. "I wanted to see if Aria has a good taste in guys. Does she choose good fucks or bad fucks?"

"Let's hope I'm good," Jason said. "I've slept with a few guys, you know, Ezra."

"That's why I wanted you here. You're experienced at this," Ezra said. "Did you sleep with Aria?"

"Mhm," Jason hummed.

"How'd it go?" Ezra asked.

"She was screaming my name all night long, brother," Jason said, laughing bitterly. "Let's see if I can get you to scream like Aria."

"I'm all for it," Ezra said. "Bed?"

"No, sir, I don't do beds. Too formal. Couch me, it's a lot more indirect. This is your first fuck with a guy, and I don't wanna make it romantic, because I ain't into you, Fitz," Jason said. "I have my eye on another boy."

"And who's the boy?" Ezra asked.

"I don't want to tell you," Jason responded. "You wouldn't like it."

"Well, listen here, buddy," Ezra said. "If you give me a good fuck, I'll get that boy of your dreams to fuck you back."

"Really?" Jason asked brightly.

"One condition, though, and I'll tell you after you give me a good fuck," Ezra said.

He pulled off his boxers instantly, revealing his bare ass. Jason sighed, stepping forward. He dropped his belt, jeans, and boxers as well, and then made Ezra bend over on the couch. They didn't even fully undress. Jason stuck his large cock into Ezra's hole, pumping in and out hard. He went super fast, causing Ezra to moan and groan in pleasure. He liked being fucked by a boy. Jason made it hot and good. While fucking Ezra, Jason wrapped his arms around the man's waist, at rocking Ezra's cock in a hot manner.

Reaching his point of orgasm faster than with any woman he had ever fucked, Ezra cummed all over the place. He cummed on Jason's face, too. To make it even hotter, Jason licked some of Ezra's cum off of his face.

"Was that a good fuck?" Jason asked.

"Hell yes, my man!" Ezra exclaimed, looking over at how much he had cummed. "Jason, your boy is gonna wanna fuck you hard. Who is it?"

"Noel Kahn," Jason confessed. "I've wanted some of Noel's big cock for a long time."

"Good, Noel is gay. This will be easy," Ezra said, smirking. "Here's the condition, though. While Noel and you are fucking, you guys have to let me watch, jack off, and maybe record a sex tape."

"I don't give a fuck," Jason said. "I just wanna screw Noel Kahn badly. Get your camcorder, as long as Noel is okay with it and will fuck me."


	2. Chapter 2

**More sex and smut stuff here. If you're against homosexual content, then I would not read this! This is the last warning, I will not be putting it up again in future chapters, so this is it. Don't read if you don't like the concept of a gay Ezra.**

**2: Ezra, Noel, & the Deal**

* * *

"Mr. Fitz?" Noel said, opening his house's door. "I haven't seen you in forever, since you stopped teaching."

"Yeah, well we need to have a little chat," Ezra said.

"Wait, I would like to thank you for letting Aria break up with me," Noel thanked, smiling.

"Why?" Ezra asked.

"Because. It helped me discover who I truly am," Noel responded.

"So you're gay?" Ezra asked.

"I am, and I'm really open about my sexual orientation now," Noel said. "A real friend would accept me for who I am. After Aria broke up with me for you, I met a guy, and we got really close, and I had feelings for him. We dated for a while, but he broke up with me. It doesn't matter, though, because I know who I like now. I like guys. Anyways, how's Aria treating you, man?"

"I dumped her," Ezra said. "The thing is, I realized that I didn't really feel much for her. I guess I liked her as a friend, but that's all."

"So you're gay?" Noel asked.

"Never said I was," Ezra responded. But then he sighed and said, "Okay, maybe a little. I thought I was. I've been experimenting. I like dating guys, I like being around guys. But I don't know what I am. Bisexual? Gay? Straight?"

"Sir, you're not straight," Noel said confidently. "I can tell you really do like men. Anyways, what brings you to mi casa?"

"Oh, well I know a big man, I'm talking massive cock, who has a big crush on you," Ezra said, grinning. "He's dying for a fuck, a relationship, something. He likes you a lot."

"Sounds like good news," Noel said. "Who's the hottie? I like a man who has a good dick."

"Well, he's got a good one," Ezra said. "It's Jason DiLaurentis."

"Whoa, man. Jason?" Noel asked. "You can't be serious."

"Bro, he likes you a lot!" Ezra exclaimed.

"I don't know, man," Noel said, sighing. "I just don't know if I see him that way. We're buds, nothing more than that!"

"Fuck you!" Ezra yelled. "Come on, I promised Jason that he could have at least one fuck with you if he allowed me to have sex with him. I needed an experiment, and he was available. So I fucked him, and in return, you were supposed to get with him."

"You fucked Jason?" Noel asked. "Whatever! Maybe you shouldn't assume that I would automatically screw whoever you ask me to."

"Is there anything you want in return?" Ezra asked. "Anything at all!"

"There's a little something," Noel said, shrugging. "Depends, though. Are you still up for some experimenting with boys?"

Ezra grinned and said, "I'm always looking for more fun."

"Good, then it's a deal. Get inside and close the door, we have much to do," Noel said.

* * *

"Fuck yes!" Ezra cried as Noel pounded his rock hard cock into his hole rapidly. He kept fucking in and out, causing Ezra to scream and cry as it went on. "Faster, Kahn, faster!"

Making Ezra lean over more, Ezra pumped into him harder than ever before. His cock was going into him at the speed of light.

In no time, Ezra and Noel were both cumming all over the place like mad men.

"Fuck yes, that was good shit," Noel mumbled.

"So, we had a deal. You gonna screw Jason like you screwed me?" Ezra asked, grinning.

"Hell yeah, but I want both sides of this," Noel said, grabbing Ezra's cock and stroking it, causing the man to moan and groan. "I want to be fucked, too. I need a little pleasure in me."

Ezra snickered and said, "Bend over, asshole. I need to fuck your asshole."

Noel laughed at the joke and bent over.

"Go as hard and fast as you want," Noel said. "I can take it."

Ezra nodded his head, and found Noel's hole. It was his first time being the one to fuck the guy. He had fucked many women in college, but never a dude. The two dudes he screwed (Jason and Noel) had both fucked him. It was his turn to be the fucker, and he was gonna screw Noel as hard as hell!

He plunged his cock deep into Noel, earning cries from the younger boy. The lacrosse player moaned and groaned as Ezra's cock went in to the deepest point it could.

"Oh holy shit!" Noel cried, grabbing on to the counter he was bending over and being fucked on. "That's good, Mr. Fitz!"

"Call me Ezra," he said. "Moan my name, punk!"

"Yes, Ezra, oh yes, Ezra, do you like it when I call you Ezra?" Noel asked, panting.

"Turns me on!" Ezra exclaimed.

"Jesus, Ezra, I am going to cum!" Noel cried, his body exploding white fluid crazily.

"I like it when you cum," Ezra said, licking some of Noel's cum off his body.

"I like it when you pound into me like a mad man," Noel said, grinning. "You didn't cum, Ezra."

"I think I'm all orgasmed out," Ezra said, chuckling.

"I won't let that be true," Noel said, smirking.

Noel kneeled down on the floor, and took Ezra's cock into his mouth. He sucked on it hard, stroking it with his fingers as well. He pumped Ezra's cock with his fist over and over again, causing him to near his climax.

"Oh damn, Noel, you got me!" Ezra cried. "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum! You made me cum!"

"Moan my name, sexy," Noel whispered, continuing to stroke Ezra's cock. "Moan it, asshole!"

"HOLY SHIT, NOEL!" Ezra cried. "Oh fuck, Noel, jeez."

Ezra's cock exploded white all over Noel's face. Noel laughed and licked some of the cum off of his face.

"That was hot," Noel said, grinning.

"I had fun," Ezra said.

"Me too. Never thought you could be such a good fuck, sir," Noel said, grinning.

"People can be unexpected," Ezra said. "You never know. Maybe Jason could be a good fuck. He was good for me."

"Nah man, I don't think so. Jason doesn't seen like a good fuck," Noel said. "But, a deal is a deal. What time should I come over to your apartment tomorrow?"

"I'll call you," Ezra said. "Expect a good fuck tomorrow."

"I won't, but I'll see you tomorrow, Ezra!" Noel called as he left.

Would Jason really be a good fuck?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all! Here is more of the story. This one won't be a three some just yet, or a foursome, but it is smut that involves more of Ezra jacking off then him being involved in the sex. He has a little fun with himself while recording Jason and Noel's sex tape. Anyways, Wren will be introduced for sure in the next chapter!**

**Chapter 3: Camcorder Fun**

* * *

It was Sunday morning, and Ezra had just woken up from going to sleep. He watched the TV, and suddenly began to think of Jason and Noel. He had a little fun with Noel in order to get his way, and it worked. He grabbed his phone and began to text Noel the details about what would happen that day.

_My apartment. One hour. You know the deal: I get to record you guys. Be over soon. -EF_

He pressed the send button, grinning as he thought about what a good sex tape he could make with two boys. It would be the best kind of home made porn. It would be even better to jack off to than regular porn. He pressed Jason's contact name and started to compose a text to the other boy.

_I got you a fuck with your dream boy. Meet me at my apartment in one hour. -EF_

In a little over an hour, there was a knock at his apartment door. Ezra got up to open it, and grinned when he saw Jason standing there. He let the blond young man into his apartment, and offered him a seat on the couch. Ezra walked over and into the kitchen, and grabbed cups from the cupboard.

"Want anything to drink, buddy?" Ezra asked, opening his fridge to reveal lots of drinks—including vodka, scotches, beer, tequila. Any kind of alcohol you wanted.

Jason shook his head and said, "Thanks, but I would like to be sober for this." He reached over and picked up Ezra's camera. "So, is this your little friend? You know... the camcorder you're gonna use to film us?"

He nodded his head and explained, "Yeah, it is. Good quality. No one is gonna see the video except me, so don't worry. It may be a little screwed up, but I'm into gay porn. I've always wanted to make my own home made porn, too. It's gonna be fun."

"I win, too," Jason said, grinning. "I get to fuck the man of my dreams. How did you make this happen, anyways?"

"I have ways," Ezra said, smirking. He knew that Jason wouldn't like it if he revealed that he had fucked Noel to get him to come here. "We go back a long way, with all the Aria stuff. I helped him figure out who he truly is. It didn't take much. He owed me... anyways."

"He owed you because you helped him find out he's gay?" Jason asked.

"Uh, sure. I guess you could say that," Ezra lied. "But it doesn't matter how I got him to come. All that matters is that he is coming, and you have a fuck buddy today." Ezra walked over and took the camcorder from his hand. There was a knock at his apartment door. "Oh! That should be Noel."

As the door opened, Noel warmly greeted, "Morning, Fitz. I got your text, and here I am."

"A little late, but who's counting?" Ezra joked, allowing Noel to come inside of his apartment. "Thank you for coming, Noel." The former teacher looked up, his ice blue eyes meeting the younger man's. Noel slightly licked his lips, and Ezra bit his at the sight of that. And Jason didn't even notice the seductive glance.

"No problem, no problem," Noel said, sitting down. "So Jason... you good at this kind of stuff?" He let out a little laugh, and relaxed.

"I dunno," Jason said, raising an eyebrow. "I don't particularly categorize myself by how good I am at sex, but I think we can find out, huh?" The blonde male stared at the floor. How was it happening? "Noel, are you sure this is what you want? To have sex with me? I mean... I like you, but I don't feel like you like me back."

Noel got up from the couch, and walked over to Jason. He cupped the boy's cheeks, and placed a soft but firm kiss on his lips. His hands ran through his silky blond hair, and Jason's dragged down Noel's chest, gripping onto the sides of his torso while he gave all he had to kiss back.

Ezra grinned, finding it great. He flipped his cam corder open, and started filming the boys as they passionately kissed. They tuned out his filming, and continued to sexually kiss, touching each other. Noel made the first real move, and leaned slightly over, still kissing Jason, to yank the belt off of his jeans. He slowly started to unbutton his jeans, allowing them to drop to the floor. Still kissing Noel, Jason kicked the jeans off of his ankles, and did the same to Noel's pants.

Loving it, Ezra sat down on his wooden chair, and then pulled his khaki shorts down to his ankles. He whipped his boxers off in the blink of an eye, and started rubbing his already hard cock with his free hand. His other hand was filming Jason and Noel as they kissed and undressed each other. There was such passion in the way that they touched each other. Ezra almost missed how good it felt to play with Noel the other day. He was jealous that he had to watch Jason get to pound that boy's hard ass. Of course, he was desiring to jack off to the pornographic movie, but it still bugged him that Noel Kahn was Jason's fuck buddy.

Soon, Noel got onto the floor doggy style, and Jason readied his cock. He inserted into the dark haired boy's hole, and pumped in and out like there was no tomorrow. He was practically pounding his ball sack against Noel's pale ass. Jason held the boy's torso as he fucked him real hard. His hands even moved upwards to toy with Noel's nipples.

Meanwhile, Ezra moved the camera down to the floor so he could get a better shot of their sex. He kept rubbing his cock with his free hand as he filmed the fuck buddies getting on it. He loved it even though he envied Jason for getting to get with Noel. He didn't know why it bugged him so much. He kept recording, and pumping his cock with his free hand while he was at it. He hadn't had time to masturbate in forever, and a sexy home made porn tape was just what he needed at that moment.

"Ah, fuck, I'm gonna cum, Jason!" Noel screamed, feeling his walls. "Holy shit!"

Jason let out a pleasured sigh as he said, "Oh god, so am I, Noel, so am I."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, get your dick out," Noel pleaded. "It's too much for me! I think I can finish myself off!"

Jason did as told, and removed his cock from Noel's hole. Ezra kept filming, enjoying every second of the unique porn tape. Noel's hands reached for his own cock, pumping and pumping it with his hand.

"Do it with me, Jason, finish yourself off and cum all over me!" Noel exclaimed.

Soon enough, all three of the young men were masturbating, and all three were about to have their cum just explode all over the place.

"Oh, fuck yes," Ezra mumbled as he kept filming the boys jacking off for each other.

"God, yes, let me cum on you!" Jason exclaimed, and let his cock spurt out his cum.

Noel let out a laugh as it landed on his naked body. He took some of the cum with a finger on his free hand (the other one kept stroking his cock), and opened his mouth. He let his tongue extend and lick Jason's cum off of his hand. Noel finished himself off, and let the cum land on Jason's naked chest.

"Taste my cum, please," Noel pleaded, running a hand down Jason's toned chest.

Jason swallowed majority of the cum that landed on him.

"I'll see you soon," Noel whispered, leaning in to place a kiss on Jason's lips.

Ezra twitched as he watched the boys share a good kiss. It seemed real. It seemed really real. He thought the sex didn't mean anything just because Noel didn't have any feelings for Jason! That was what kept him from being jealous. He didn't even finish cumming, he just let his no longer hard cock fall back into place. He pulled his khaki shorts up, and ended the recording.

"Jason, you should be on your way out just about now," Ezra said after clearing his throat. "I need to have a word with Noel."

"All right. Thanks for this, Ezra," Jason said, grinning. He clothed himself again and walked out of the apartment

"Hey, Fitzy," Noel said, smiling. "What do you wanna talk about with me?"

"Jason," Ezra said, frowning.

"What about Jason?" Noel asked curiously.

"You said you don't have any feelings for Jason. You said he was just your friend. But now you're kissing him and fucking him like he's your boyfriend!" Ezra yelled jealously, tossing his camera onto the couch.

"Whoa, Ezra, why do you sound so jealous?" Noel asked. "I was doing it all for your movie, calm down. You know what? I should get going. I have a football meet or whatever in a while."

"Noel," Ezra said, sighing. "Noel, wait! Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad," Noel said, putting his clothes on. "I'm just a little bit confused, okay? I need some time to myself. But thank you for today. I'll talk to you later."

Ezra sighed as Noel walked out of his apartment. What had he done?


	4. Chapter 4

**I kind of tried to show that Ezra has some feelings for Noel in the last chapter, but you can kind of see that Noel has some confusion because he's starting to open up to the fact that Jason has a crush on him. This is kind of when the love triangle begins. Oh, and now Wren is going to be thrown into the mix! I promised that he would be in here soon, so here he is. He's a pretty significant part to the whole love triangle. You'll just have to read and find out what happens :)**

**Chapter 4: The Doctor's Help**

* * *

Ezra didn't know what to do. Not only was he now pretty sure he was gay, but he also had started to get interested in Noel Kahn! He thought that Noel might feel something for him at first, but after the events of the pornographic movie, he wasn't so sure anymore. He saw the way Jason and Noel kissed, and it didn't look fake. It looked realer than real. Almost as if Noel had feelings for Jason, which didn't seem too unlikely at that point.

Walking down to the Brew, which wasn't far from his apartment, Ezra entered to get some coffee. Coffee always helped him think straight, and it had been a while since he had any store bought coffee. His home coffee was a little... bad. He was getting sick of the taste.

Anyways, when he entered the Brew, he saw a girl he hadn't seen in forever. Emily Fields. She was a former student of his when he still taught at Rosewood High. He knew she was gay, or excuse him, a lesbian. He didn't know why, but he felt like she was so high up. She had the confidence to be openly gay. Ezra didn't want anyone to know about his sexual orientation. He was only experimenting with Noel and Jason. He knew it would be totally inappropriate to ask one of his ex-girlfriend's closest friends on advice about being gay, but what choice did he have? He knew he needed help. He couldn't handle it on his own.

Emily leaned forward and pecked her girlfriend Paige's lips quickly. They hugged for a brief moment before Paige left the Brew without another word. Once Paige had left, Ezra walked up to Emily nervously. How was he supposed to ask Aria's close friend? He worried that Emily might tell Aria about what he had talked to her about. He wasn't too surprised at the shocked look Emily gave him when he walked up to her. It had been a long time since they had spoken, and he was almost sure that Aria had mentioned their break up.

"Mr. Fitz," Emily said, biting her lip roughly out of nervousness. "Hi..."

"Hello, Emily," he said, struggling to look up at her. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" She nodded her head nervously. "Well, I think we have known each other for a long time. I'm no stranger, even though we haven't spoken in forever. I'm not your teacher anymore, so please, call me Ezra."

She nodded her head and said, "O-okay. It's nice to see you again, Mr...F... I mean Ezra. How's it going?"

"Good, good. I'm moving forward with my life, doing some writing on my own time," Ezra said, blinking quickly. "Um, Emily, I didn't come here to make small talk. I don't mean to be rude, but I have other intentions of talking to you today."

"Please, if this is about Aria, I can't help you with her, okay?" Emily asked, backing up a little bit. "I know you didn't come here for small talk, I mean... Why would you? But, I can't help you win her back! She's moved on, okay? I don't think you can just disappear from her life and then come back and ask her out again. She has a boyfriend right now."

"No, no, no, Emily, I didn't come here to talk about Aria!" Ezra cried. "If anything, I'm happy that she's found somebody else. I came here to talk about you... and how certain things in your life may be similar to what is happening in mine." She gave him a weird look. "How do I put this? Ugh. I... I'm having a conflict. With myself. About who I may like."

"Ezra, are you... are you implying that you're..." Emily began to ask, but struggled to find the words. "Are you implying that you're gay, sir?"

He ran a hand through his hair nervously and then elaborated on what he had been saying, "Well, I don't know. I... I really don't. I think I may be, but I really don't know. And that's why I need your help. I know you're Aria's friend, and this is beyond awkward, but I need your expertise. How did you get the help you wanted?"

"Well, I was conflicted with myself, too," Emily confessed. "I didn't want to be. I didn't want everyone around me to know. But, I came to terms with it. I figured out that I couldn't change the way I felt. It's who I am. I'm gay. And I'm not afraid to say it now, and neither should you be."

"Did you... you know... talk to anybody about it?" Ezra asked.

"I didn't know who I could trust," Emily explained. "But one time, I was at a doctor's appointment. They were just doing a simple check up for me, and then I sprung the question out on my doctor. I asked him about sexuality. I asked him about being gay. He wasn't the reason I ended up coming out, but he really helped me. He helped me get a better understanding of who I am. He pushed me to come to terms with myself. I know it may seem crazy, but doctors really can help."

He smiled a little bit at Emily, grateful that she was willing to offer him that help.

"Thank you, Emily," he said, still smiling. "I know it may not seem like it, but I really appreciate it. I appreciate you for not judging me."

"I know how you feel. I didn't want anyone judging me when I was still struggling to come out, so I know you don't want that either," she said. "Can I tell you something, Ezra?" He nodded his head. "I always thought you just broke Aria's heart for no reason. I didn't know that there was all this going on for you. Was it why you wanted to break up with her?"

He swallowed hard and tried to explain, "I didn't fully know that I was doubting my sexuality back then. I just knew something wasn't right. I just knew that I didn't feel the same way about her. I liked her, but I didn't love her, and I didn't want to keep pretending like I could love her the way she loved me. That, to me, felt more wrong than just breaking up with her. I don't know what she told you, but this is my side of the story."

"She didn't, and still doesn't, know what's going on with you," Emily said. "She thought you were just a jerk willing to give up all you two had. She thought you found someone else. Ezra, I don't want to be the one to tell her about your sexuality. You should be the one. And I think you should tell her. At least explain to her that it wasn't out of nowhere. I know she has a new boyfriend and all, but I think you should tell her."

"If I get the chance to see her again, I will," Ezra promised. "Thank you so much, Emily. I owe you a lot for being so understanding. For being so patient with me..."

They both smiled at each other for a brief moment. Stepping forward, Ezra pulled Emily in for a gentle hug. She kept smiling, her face resting against his chest sweetly as they hugged. Little did they know, Aria emerged from the entrance of the Brew, and found them in their embrace. And she wasn't happy to see that.

* * *

"Hello, Mister Fitz, thank you for coming in today," a British doctor spoke, stepping into the hospital room. "I'm your doctor, Dr. Kingston. What seems to be the problem today?"

"I have some questions," Ezra said, biting his lip. "About myself."

Ezra looked up, only to see that the doctor was far from a stranger. He had seen that British man several times before. His eyes widened, but Dr. Kingston didn't seem to recognize him just yet.

"Wait, excuse me, but I requested a doctor that's gay... you know... I wanted to talk about my sexuality with somebody who has experienced coming out and all," Ezra nervously said.

His doctor laughed and said, "Yes, I know. The nurse told me what you wanted, and that's why she asked me to see you. I'm gay myself, Mister Fitz. What would make you think otherwise?"

"Because... because... you dated Spencer Hastings!" Ezra cried.

"Spencer Hastings? Well, not really. It was a brief affair. We just kissed like once or twice," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "After she told me the affair wouldn't work any longer, I spent some time with some guys, and I ended up realizing I had feelings for them, rather than attraction, which is what I felt for Spencer. She has a boyfriend now, anyways. Toby, I believe. Anyways, what's your issue today? Want to talk about coming out, hmm?"

Ezra nodded his head and said, "A friend... well, my ex-girlfriend's friend, told me that she talked to her doctor when she wanted advice on being gay. I don't know if I am or not. I mean, I've been with girls for a long time, I've slept with girls. But then I slept with this guy, and... yeah."

"No one can tell you if you're gay or not... except you yourself," Dr. Kingston said, sitting down. "Not by the way you dress or the way you talk. No one can tell. They just call certain clothes gay. You probably know what I mean. But, you don't need to hide yourself from the world. If you think you're gay, then so be it. I would spend some time with more guys and see if you are attracted to them, or if you have romantic feelings for them. It's common to have desire to be with a best friend, if that's the case, but that's usually more common for girls, since girl best friends are extremely close most of the time. Maybe if you and your best friend are close, that's all it is. It might not mean you're gay."

"Thank you," Ezra said, smiling. "Thank you so much, Dr. Kingston. I have a meeting soon, so I should probably get going."

"Any time, Ezra. And please, call me Wren," he said, smiling sweetly.


End file.
